


Full Disclosure

by Elayna



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: Esca has a problem with doing his job, and the problem's name is Marcus.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Full Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost tempted to dub this and How Marcus Learned to Love a Cat as the dog series. Clearly, I wish to own a dog again. Hugs to Seaward for the support and betaing. I fussed one last time before posting, so all mistakes are mine. Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!

"I want to know what your problem is with me."

Esca jerked, startled. For such a big man, Marcus had blended well into the shadows of the bushes by the small parking area at the spa where Esca worked. "Marcus," he said, willing his heart to settle. 

"Esca." Marcus shoved his hands into his pockets. Wearing a white button down shirt with the top two buttons undone, exposing the hollow of his throat that Esca would love to lick, the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his forearms, and expertly tailored gray slacks, Marcus looked exactly what he was, a high powered successful businessman with more money than time. But he was one with an unusual sense of self-care, having massages and other spa treatments at least once a month. He'd confided to Esca at their first massage session that the car accident that had almost destroyed his right leg had helped him learn priorities, especially taking care of his health. "Why are you avoiding me? If I did something inappropriate, I'd like to know. And to make it up to you, if I can. Or at least know to not do it again."

Esca was genuinely surprised at Marcus' concern, at his determination to make right whatever he had done wrong. When he'd asked Cottia to stop scheduling him for Marcus, he'd assumed the other man wouldn't give him a second thought. He'd loved the conversations they'd had during their massage sessions, Marcus' words slow and thoughtful, like he was too relaxed to talk much, but he hadn't expected Marcus to find him particularly memorable. Cottia reporting back that Marcus had been extremely unhappy and willing to rearrange his schedule for Esca had been shocking. "You didn't do anything wrong. I've been really busy, that's all."

Marcus stared at him for a few moments, his look like a heavy weight, before deliberately saying, "Bullshit. You're avoiding me, and I have the right to know why." He crossed his arms over his chest, the muscles in his jaw clenched tightly. "Or if I've done something so horrible that I don't deserve anything—Esca, I can't believe that, I'm not some asshole harasser who pretends to be innocent. I thought I always treated you with respect. I thought we were becoming friends." 

"Marcus, no, of course not." It had never occurred to Esca that Marcus would make such an assumption. "You've been an exemplary client, and you're a wonderful person." And he was: on time, clean, polite, honest about his needs, and a generous tipper. His job would be perfect if all clients had Marcus' qualities. 

"Then what?"

Esca sighed, realizing he might have to confess the truth, though still trying to think of a viable excuse, any excuse other than honesty. "I don't want to talk about it here." Cottia had been closing up, but she'd be out soon, and Esca would rather she didn't see him talking to a client. 

"There's a Starbucks two blocks down."

Esca glanced at the spa's door. "I'd say let's walk, but I want to move my car."

"I will see you there," Marcus promised, with the implied threat that he'd follow Esca if he tried to drive away. His car was an electric, smaller than Esca would have predicted, but Marcus had never seemed the type to need to compensate. On the brief drive, Esca kept frantically thinking of some excuse that Marcus would accept, but nothing brilliant and believable came to mind. Hopefully Marcus wouldn't be so disturbed by the truth that he'd complain to Cottia. 

Starbucks was empty, people wanting their caffeine fix more in the morning than in the evening. They ordered coffees, both of them opting for the dark roast, and settled at a table away from the counter, where the barista was quietly tidying up. 

"I was an EMT for several years."

Marcus nodded his awareness, his eyes fixed on Esca. 

"I lost my family young. I always wanted a profession where I could connect to people, help them. Being an EMT was good work but stressful. Switching to massage seemed natural. I could still feel I was helping people but not driving myself so crazy."

"You've told me this," Marcus said, but kindly, not impatiently.

"Working in massage—well, it often has a bad rep, doesn't it? Some people assume you're a sex worker. Most people don't know the training it takes, the understanding of the human body that's needed. I've always tried to be professional, to do my best to emphasize the health aspects."

"And you always have."

"But with you—" Esca looked straight at Marcus. Fuck, he was gorgeous, beautiful green eyes, a face and body suitable for a male model, the perfectly shaped mouth with the full lower lip that Esca would love to kiss. "I don't want to be professional." He focused on the coffee cup in his hands, and spoke to it. "I pull the sheet down your back, and I don't want to stop at the top of your butt. I want to pull it off, to see all of your ass. I get my hands on your body, and I want to keep going. I want to caress you all over, squeeze your ass and slip my fingers inside, make you come just by massaging your prostate. I could make you feel so relaxed."

Once he'd started, Esca couldn't seem to stop. "I don't want to hold the sheet up so discreetly when you turn over. I want to watch you, and see that you're hard from my touch, suck your cock down while I play with your balls. I want to finger your nipples, they're beautiful like the rest of you. You have the body of a Greek god.

"It's getting more than I can deal with. Last time, when I got more oil, I had to press my dick against the counter, willing it down. I feared that you would see it; you would realize I'm horrible and inappropriate. And you'd be right. That's why I can't work for you anymore."

"Do you have this problem with anyone else?" Marcus asked, sounding calm. 

Esca laughed unpleasantly. "I almost wish I did. Then I'd accept I'm a pervert in the wrong field and do something else. I've massaged other beautiful people and never felt like this. But you—you're too hot, too nice, too perfect. You make me crazy. I don't want to just massage you, I want to put my hands all over you, touch you everywhere." 

"Give me your phone number." 

"My phone number?"

"Give me your phone number."

Refusing the demand in Marcus' voice was impossible. Esca obeyed, rattling off his number, though he had no idea why Marcus wanted it. He risked a glance at the other man. Marcus had his phone out and was typing. Esca's phone pinged as Marcus stood, and it was hard to miss that the front of his nicely pressed trousers was distended. Marcus cupped the back of Esca's head, forcefully tilting it as he leaned down, giving him a wet, open mouthed kiss. "You shouldn't have been so professional." 

"You—"

"Yes, me. Now follow me home." He put his lips right by Esca's ear, his breath warm on Esca's skin. "You put me through hell, wondering what I'd done wrong, and I'm expecting you to make up for it." 

Then he walked out of the door, and it was a good thing that the barista was keeping herself busy, because there was no disguising that Marcus was a big man with a substantial problem. Esca gaped for a moment, then ran after him, but Marcus' car was already peeling out of the parking lot. Leaping into his car, Esca checked his phone to see a text with an address. He flicked on the GPS and followed. 

Marcus' house was in a residential neighborhood not far from the spa. Esca barely noticed that the lawn was newly mowed and the bushes neatly trimmed before stopping at the front door, which was slightly ajar. "Marcus?" he asked, pushing the door open. 

"Down, Edgar! Edouard, down! Sit!" 

Esca followed the sound of Marcus' voice into a kitchen, where two Scottie dogs, one black, one white, were leaping around his feet as he held up dog bowls. "You have Scottie dogs?" He could see Marcus with a dog, a big dog, probably a lab, but not little hyper beasts.

"I'm dog sitting. They're my uncle's. I have to feed them or they won't leave us alone. They probably won't anyway." 

The dogs finally sat, though their tails were wagging furiously. Marcus put the bowls down, and the dogs attacked the food as if they'd been starving all day. 

Marcus turned to face Esca, unbuttoning his shirt as he did. He was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt under it. How strange, that Esca knew most of his naked body, but not what type of T-shirt he wore under his button downs. 

"Have you—"

"Been wishing that you'd keep going? That you'd make an inappropriate advance? That you'd just grab my dick one day and give me a happy ending? Yes." Marcus dropped his shirt and ripped his t-shirt over his head, flinging it to the floor, before muttering, "Shit," and grabbing both items to toss them on the counter. "Don't leave clothes on the floor. Those dogs think everything is a toy." 

He kicked his shoes off and finished undressing, and though Esca had seen most of his naked body, it was totally different now. He could look his fill, let Marcus see the admiration in his eyes, watch as his cock hardened. "I knew your dick would be perfect. And big."

Marcus turned, standing proudly, like he was displaying himself. Even his scarred leg seemed perfect to Esca, a symbol that Marcus had triumphed over his pain. 

"Your ass." Esca had to step forward, to touch, to grip Marcus' firm butt cheeks and squeeze. 

"It's okay when I'm there, the massage relaxes me. But then I come home and jerk off, thinking about your hands on me. Every time."

Esca felt a weird sense of accomplishment. "You have?"

"I have. Fuck, your hands. They're magic." 

"You said you've had massages ever since the car accident."

"I have. None of them ever affected me like yours do."

Esca ran his thumbs down Marcus' crack, loving the firmness of his flesh. "I don't know which I want more, to fuck you or to have you fuck me."

"I want to see you naked and touch you all over." Marcus turned to face Esca, pushing at him. "Bedroom."

They stumbled down the hall and into Marcus' bedroom with its massive king-sized bed. Marcus tossed the covers back and sprawled on the sheets. "Let me see you."

That seemed only fair. Esca stripped off, aware he didn't have Marcus' height or build, but confident that Marcus must find him attractive. He dropped his clothes on a dresser, conscious of Marcus' warning about the dogs, and stood proudly before duplicating Marcus and turning away, displaying all of himself. 

"Get over here," Marcus ordered, and Esca obeyed immediately. He couldn't say whether he fell or Marcus grabbed him, but they were laying together, arms entwined, kissing deeply. They stroked each other, Esca learning Marcus' body with a lover's touch. 

"You feel so good," Marcus groaned into Esca's mouth. "You have amazing hands."

"Hmmm, you," Esca said. "You're perfect." Esca couldn't seem to stop touching Marcus in all the ways he'd dreamed of but could never allow. Marcus was similarly curious, massaging and squeezing Esca's body, and the feel of his big hands made Esca shiver.

"I can't wait for the prep," Marcus said, pulling Esca's dick against his own, wrapping his hands around both of them. "This is good for the first time, right?"

"Yes, Marcus, come on, do it." 

It was fascinating and hot to watch Marcus jerk them off together, his fingers spreading the beads of come from the heads of their dicks down their shafts, his hands twisting and pumping. Esca had always been tempted by Marcus' Adonis line, the grooves over each hip, and now he clasped Marcus' sides, stroking his thumbs up and down the length.

His orgasm punched through him, sudden and hard, gasping as his come spurted over Marcus' fingers. He might have been embarrassed to explode so quickly, except that Marcus was coming too, moaning with pleasure. 

They ended up curled together, Esca's head on Marcus' broad chest, Marcus wiping his hands on the sheets before wrapping his arms around him. "That didn't actually come out as I planned."

Esca made a sleepy, inquisitive noise, too relaxed to be alarmed by Marcus' words.

"I came by to talk to you because I didn't want to lose you, but now I don't think I could ever have a massage from you again, not at a business."

"Cottia is only so forgiving," Esca said in agreement. After tonight, it would be impossible to put his hands on Marcus and stay completely professional. "I've got a travel kit. I can come here."

"In that case, I think I'll change my frequency to weekly."

"That can be arranged. And may I say, I'm very grateful that you insisted on talking it out?"

There was a clicking of toe nails as the two dogs ran into the bedroom. "Stay," Marcus said, pointing a finger at them. They dropped back to their haunches, heads tilting quizzically. "We've been fighting over whether they can sleep in the bed." 

"Who's winning?"

Marcus sighed. "Let us say I'll be very happy when my uncle gets back."

The dogs didn't show any immediate signs of leaping for the bed, continuing to watch them with bright eyes, tails wagging. 

"I'll shut them out." Marcus dropped kisses on Esca's shoulders rather than getting up. "And then I think we should spend some time on that prep."

"I'd like to prep you first, if that's okay," Esca asked with diffidence, hoping that Marcus would be willing to bottom. Big men often didn't, but that wasn't the vibe he got from Marcus. 

"I'm going to get hard just thinking about it." 

The dogs were apparently tired of staring at them, and turned as if to leave, but then saw Esca's sneakers. They ran toward them even as Marcus started to sit up, dislodging Esca, and shouting, "No!"

Each dog grabbed a sneaker in his jaws and pranced out the door, tails erect. Marcus leaped out of the bed and followed them, yelling, "Drop them! Drop them!" 

Even though his shoes were at risk, Esca took a moment to watch Marcus dash out of the room, his impressive height, smooth, golden skin over strong muscles, the shapeliness of his butt. Honesty truly was the best policy, when this was the result. 

Marcus had rescued his shoes and was scolding the dogs by the time Esca reached the living room. The dogs looked utterly unrepentant. "I'd say I'm sorry I didn't think about picking up my shoes, but I have to confess I like watching you walk around naked." 

"I can think of better things to do naked," Marcus said, placing the shoes on the fireplace mantel, next to what appeared to be framed family pictures. "And you said you'd had many thoughts on the subject too."

"Yeah." Esca curled one hand in Marcus', pulling him toward the bedroom. He wanted to ask about the people in the pictures, look around the house and get a sense of how Marcus lived, learn more about his work and hobbies, and tell Marcus about his own, but that could wait. As Marcus astutely noted, they had priorities. "Let's do them all."

~ the end ~


End file.
